


The Phantom of the Opera and Love Never Dies Wallpapers

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, some wallpapers of the stage productions of The Phantom of the Opera (25th Anniversary concert) and Love Never Dies (the London Production) Both with Ramin Karimloo and Sierra Boggess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: The Phantom of the Opera was created by Gaston Leroux. The musical and Love Never Dies belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber and all the grand high mucky mucks. No copyright infringement is intended and no money was made from any of these of course. Any similarities to any other wallpapers not my own are coincidence.

The translated poem is by Hermann Hesse. Other words inspired by Susan Kay.

Notes: Strictly speaking these are more just big pictures, rather than wallpapers. Base images from 25th Anniversary concert and Love Never Dies press photos (to the best of my knowledge)

The first to "chapters" are examples split into "wallpapers" separated by the plays. They appear again in the later "chapters" just as a part of the wallpaper group as a whole. *grin*

The translation of the Hermann Hesse poem I used is as follows:

 

_Because I love you, I came in the night  
to you, wild and whispering,  
and so that you will never forget me,  
I have taken your soul away._

_I have it now, and it belongs to me completely,  
in good and also for ill  
from my wild and burning love  
can not redeem you any angel._


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=54.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=42.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=22.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=16-1.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=14-1.jpg)


	3. Disclaimer

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=1o1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=25.jpg)

  


[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=36.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=30.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=29.jpg)


	4. part 1

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=10-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=9-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=8-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=7.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=6-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=5-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=4-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=3-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=2-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=1o1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=1-1.jpg)


	5. part 2

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=21.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=20.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=19.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=18.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=17-1.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=16-1.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=15-1.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=14-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=13.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=12-1.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=11-1.jpg)


	6. part 3

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=32.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=31.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=30.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=29.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=28.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=27.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=26.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=25.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=24.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=23.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=22.png)


	7. part 4

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=43.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=42.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=41.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=40.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=39.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=38.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=37.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=36.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=35.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=34.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=33.jpg)


	8. part 5

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=54.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=53.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=52.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=51.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=50.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=49.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=48.jpg)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=47.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=46.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=45.png)

[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=44.png)


	9. Conclusion

  
[](http://s1126.photobucket.com/albums/l615/hrmusings/?action=view&current=55.jpg)


End file.
